hepshawfandomcom-20200214-history
Colony of Hepshaw
History Settled at the coast of the New World, Hepshaw is accessible by sea through an estuary. Founded on a watershed, the colony has access to many reaching rivers which connect at Atter Bay. In 1609, Captain Rolf Fitton is accredited for discovering and mapping the coasts of the New World. Commissioned by Prince Alexander the Wayfinder to find an alternative sea route to the east, Fitton instead landed at the shores of what would soon be called Wilmont. No more than a year following the discovery, another expedition was funded. The monarchy paid Captain George Williams to establish a colony on the New World's coast. Within the later months of 1610, three ships would depart from the Old World. The Arbacy, For Providence, and ''The Glaucous ''set sail with 120 men on board. Of them, 107 would survive to see the New World's shores. And so, the small settlement of Wilmont was founded under the names of God and country. To guide and act as leaders within this colony, the men had been chosen prior by their sponsors. The council consisted of John Hawkins, John Irwin, Henry Rattclyffe, James Mason, George Williams, Edward Perkins, and Robert Scotts. Of these seven, John Hawkins was to serve as Council President. Under his guidance, a fort was reared up at the base of a sandy beach. Wooden walls of triangular structure would shield the colonists from attack. At each corner was a bulwark armed with a cannon each. By the time of Wilmont's completion, the first contact between the natives and the colonists had been made. A cautious and slow build had lead towards cooperation. The natives would introduce to the colonists how best to farm on the troubled soils they had laid claim to. An air of safety enraptured Wilmont, but they were beginning to run low on Old World imports. Captain George Williams took a few men with him on ''The Arbacy; ''however, the Captain and his men would never return. The Arrival of Giles Claimond In his absence, Wilmont grew troubled. Disease bit at the colony's numbers as the death toll continued on a steady increase. Hospitality of the native peoples wore thin when a drought befell their lands. Both native and colonist were beaten upon by starvation and illness. Winter began to settle, biting at brittle roots and chilling the withered bodies of those who survived. In hardship, they had heart to fight. Blood was shed and petty battles waged over scrawny game. Most accounts say that of those living, there were only 20. President John Hawkins had died prior to the scheduled arrival of their Governor, Giles Claimond. As his ship landed by the coastal clay, and he was met with grey faces who kept solemn and silent. With rations brought over, he fed those few. Livened by stale bread and salted meat, the survivors would then beg for the Governor to take them on board his ship so that they all may sail away. Their frantic lips spoke of beast beyond nature and unholy illness; their widened eyes told that this land was not their refuge. Madness of the malnourished, Governor Claimond would call it before having them guide him to Wilmont intending to make use of its walls. Among those on his ship came the first three women who would live in the Wilmont Colony: His wife, his daughter, and the wife of a sailor. Picking up the pieces, people tried to return to their lives, but the food on board the Governor's ship was not enough to last them life. It all was exhausted quickly. Wilmont's Rise In 1615, Governor Claimond called for the first representative legislative assembly within Wilmont. The drought had raised, and crop was beginning to grow steadily. As result, desperation lessened and tensions began to plateau between the colonists and native peoples. In years prior, women and children had made the voyage from a crumbled old world; however, it was in a time of stability that Hepshaw experienced a rise in women travelers who settled with men. With the climb of farming and the adequate production of food, large families became priority among the average Hepshaw household. In this same year, Thomas Webb was rescued from sea. Having paddled from a wrecked trade ship in a small boat, he had salvaged tobacco seed of a foreign strand. These small seeds would sprout great success in the coming years. The Great Flood In 1617, the coasts of Atter bay would experience a flood not of water, but of men. From the Old World, many would make their voyages across the ocean. As their walls crumbled and more fell victim to a steadfast threat, many of royal blood and the clergy would see no choice but to flee from their holdings. On ships, great works and artifacts were taken with hope to preserve the Old World in their voyage. To developed colonies, they would head. Among them, Wilmont was among those favored for its accessibility. More livestock and foreign goods made their way into Atter Bay, virgin lands becoming home to the weary who did survive the voyage. Ecclesiarch Philip I did not make the voyage. He died on ship due to a raving illness which left him 'in violent fits' before he succumbed. The news of his passing would strike the colonies into panic. It would take three months to reach the old world, where the remaining men of cloth did keep within the beaten walls of Auguran. Day of Lament Wilmont became swollen with with heavy hearts, the colony grim and quiet. Beneath this silence, the outskirts burned bright with life. Under the watch of the night's sky, the colonists were attacked. From the trees poured in their assailants, their bodies covered in paint and their eyes alight with anger. Caught off guard, the attack would successful in crippling Wilmont. The town, with a population of 1,463, would suffer 340 - 423 settler casualties. Those who survived were dispersed in their rushed escapes. The natives would not pursue those who ran; instead, they withdrew from the fray and left behind a ransacked settlement as lesson. Wilmont settlers would regroup under Governor Claimond and look to him for guidance. He lead them up coast, abandoning their defiled homes. Tired and weary, they still held the determination to survive. A new settlement was constructed with the aid of Barton, a sister colony farther North. Thus was the birth of Hepshaw in 1621, named after Governor Glenn Hepworth who had extended a helping hand towards those of Wilmont. The Restoration From the religious authorities who'd found refuge in Barton, an Ecclesiarch was reared: Philip II. Among his first orders was for the city of New Auguran to be constructed just as the original before it. As he extended his hand over the pious, another Ecclesiarch was chosen across the ocean. Within the fragile walls of Auguran, Lawrence I was elected to replace the late Philip I. With careful urgency, Lawrence I was to sail across the ocean alongside the remaining men of cloth. With them came men of more civilian kinds who helped to secure religious artifact for their travels, protection against potential marauder. His arrival challenged the standing of Philip I, and most within Hepshaw would support the new arrival. Within the settlement, conflicts arose between the pious as sides were taken. Those loyal to Philip I, whose election symbolized a new beginning separate from the blighted soils from which they'd come. Blood was spilled by no command of either men, prompting Philip I to take it upon himself and reconcile before the events escalated further. The Anti-Ecclesiarch recognized Lawrence I as the true mouthpiece of God, chosen to speak on the behalf of Him. Southwards, Philip I was rumored to be going, prompting his followers within Wilmont and surrounding settlements to follow his trail. By others, they came to be known as the "Flitters." Their minor migration left gaps within the workforce which did not remain so for long. Hepshaw would continue down a path of steady growth, surviving into the current year of 1678. With the population growing larger, there grows a need for more land; this necessity a threat to the native populace.